The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for lining the interior surface of a high temperature chamber such as a furnace or the like with heat insulation material.
This invention provides an improvement over the invention disclosed in my U. S. Pat. No. 4,336,086. As pointed out in my patent, several different approaches have been followed in the prior art in lining such interior surfaces. Roll-type insulation has been applied to an interior surface in flat multiple layers and attached to the interior surface by metal bolts or studs extending through the insulation. In another prior art arrangement, strips or layers of insulation have been attached to metal plates to form blocks which were bolted or welded to an interior surface. In still another known arrangement, a single layer of insulation has been attached in a sinuous manner to a metal backing to form blocks which were attached to an interior surface by a bolt embedded in or covered by the insulation. As discussed in my patent, all of these prior art arrangements have disadvantages which make them unsatisfactory.
Another concept employed in lining such interior surfaces is to attach a plurality of hanger means to an interior surface and then cause the hanger means to penetrate into the insulation material to retain the insulation in place. In my patent, a plurality of hook means are fixedly attached to an interior surface, and a blanket of insulation material is folded upon itself to create folds which are pressed onto the hook means to support the insulation in place.
This last mentioned method of lining interior surfaces is time consuming and requires a skilled worker to ensure that an effective lining is obtained. Furthermore, it is almost impossible to obtain uniform compaction of the fibers of the insulation material which is a highly desirable objective.